


I will be anything for you (even Nora)

by aegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Tweet Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeoms/pseuds/aegyeoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB choose Nora over Jinyoung and obviously someone isn't happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be anything for you (even Nora)

**Author's Note:**

> from Dallas fm where JB was facing a mid-life crisis when asked to choose between jinyoung and Nora

**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
wow I can't beLieve  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
I cA NNOT BELIEVE  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
Bitch had the aUDACITY  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
@nyeongpeach hyung r u ok  
  
**Y's**   _@fanserviceking_  
@dancingking @nyeongpeach ya )-: we r here 4 u  
  
**repping 626**   _@markypooh_  
Shake that booty  
                                                 ( **repping 852**  and  **Y's**  favorited) ( **repping 852** ,  **B's**  and  **Otter**  retweeted)  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
@fanserviceking @dancingking remind me to neVER talk to HIM again  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
@fanserviceking @nyeongpeach ??????? who??  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
@fanserviceking @nyeongpeach ok wait nvm bam told me  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
@fanserviceking @dancingking we r got6 frm now on  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
what did JB hyung do this time round gdi  
  
**Y's**   _@fanserviceking_  
@dancingking @nyeongpeach hyung Iets not act so rashly now  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
come n get it got6  
                                                ( **repping 852**  favorited this) ( **repping 852**  retweeted this)  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
@fanserviceking @dancingking I m dONE WITH HIM  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
@nyeongpeach yo @ him man @DeffNo1  
  
**Im**  @ _DeffNo1_  
@jswangpuppy @nyeongpeach ???????  
  
**Im**  @ _DeffNo1_  
@jswangpuppy @nyeongpeach what do u want, wang  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
@DeffNo1 @nyeongpeach bYe doNt dRAG ME INTO ANY OF THIS I LOV U BOTH V MUCh  
(Mark is callin 4 me)  
  
**repping 626**   _@markypooh_  
jinyoung is jaebum trash... Lol  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
@markypooh shJdjtiT UP  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
@markypooh shIT theF ck UP  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
@markypooh SHudT e fUKSUP  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
@markypooh SHUT UP  
  
**Otter**   _@sleepgod96_  
wake me up when this mess is over  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
wtf jinyoung just came into our room  
  
the tweet “ **repping 626**   _@markypooh_  jinyoung is jaebum trash... Lol” has been deleted  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
he grabbed mark’s phone  & deleted the tweet lmao  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
real MATURE JINYOUNG  
  
**Im**  @ _DeffNo1_  
@nyeongpeach babe stop  
  
**I M JYP**   _@nyeongpeach_  
I refuse 2 TALK 2 U  
  
**Im**  @ _DeffNo1_  
@nyeongpeach ):  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
gna live tweet everything :^)  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
guys I hear JB hyung walking 2 our room  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
shd we see ourselves out  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
oK then  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
Jb hyuNG IS HERE !1111!!1!11!!111!  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
JiNYOUNG HYUNG JUST SAID HE IS NORA WTF HYUNG WOW  
                                                ( **repping 852** ,  **Y's**  and  **Otter**  favorited this ) ( **repping 852**  retweeted this)  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
I diDN’T KNOW HE HAD IT IN HIM  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
Njasd Jb hyunG SAID HE LIKES “JINYOUNGIE” IM ABOUT TO VOMIT OH MY GOD  
                                                ( **repping 852**  favorited this) ( **repping 852**  retweeted this)  
  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
Me And BaM R CRINGING WHILE LISTENING TO THEIR CONVERSATION I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT EWWWWWWW EWW  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
Ok omg Jinyoung hyunG JUST SAID “OK THEN IM JINYOUNG” W T F JINYOUNG HYUNG IS SO ????? OVER JAEBUM HYUNG IT’S V GROSS  
                                                ( **repping 852**  favorited this) ( **repping 852**  retweeted this)  
  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
IM DROPPING THIS LIVE TWEET I CAN’T HANDLE THE AMOUNT OF CRINGE WORTHY MOMENTS HERE ME  & BAM R LEAVIN GOOD BYE  
  
**Y's**   _@fanserviceking_  
oHTTMFMRM MTMDKDKS  
  
**Y's**   _@fanserviceking_  
2 MILLION FOLLOWERs aYYYYEEEEE  
                                                ( **B's**  and  **repping 626**  favorited) ( **B's**  retweeted)  
  
**Y's**   _@fanserviceking_  
(in reply to @fanserviceking)  
@JSWANGPUPPY IN UR FACE U LIL SHIT  
  
**Y's**   _@fanserviceking_  
(in reply to @fanserviceking)  
@JSWANGPUPPY *HYUNG  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
WTF  
  
**B's**  @ _dancingking_  
@fanserviceking #congrats b to the a m  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
WHAT JUST HAPPENED  
  
**Y's**   _@fanserviceking_  
@jswangpuppy 2 mILLION FOLLOWERS :^^^))))))  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
@markypooh WAIT DID U JUST FAV-ED BAMS' TWEET  
  
**Y's**   _@fanserviceking_  
@jswangpuppy THATS NOT THE POINT HELLO IM AT 2M cAN U ?????  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
IM FACING A CRISIS GUYS  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
@markypooh WTF U NEVER EVER FAV ANYTHING???  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
GUYS?????  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
WHaT MADE BAM THIS SPECIAL  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
@markypooh IM THE ONE WHO IS UR SOULMATE  
  
**repping 852**  @ _jswangpuppy_  
@markypooh U NEVER FAVORITE ANYTHING I TWEET WTF  
  
**repping 626**   _@markypooh_  
@jswangpuppy he's our son b happy for him  
  
**repping 626**   _@markypooh_  
@jswangpuppy you're flooding my mention stOp  
  
**Otter**   _@sleepgod96_  
Jesus I can't even sleep in peace????  
  
**Otter**   _@sleepgod96_  
I CAN HEAR JACKSON HYUNG COMPLAINING THRU THE WALLS  
  
**Otter**   _@sleepgod96_  
I hate my hyungs.

**Author's Note:**

> thx 2 libby + wiz bc she was the one who told me to wrote this HAHA  
> B's aka @dancingking = yugyeom  
> Y's aka @fanserviceking = bam  
> in case anyone is confused~


End file.
